User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro/Archive 2
__TOC__ 21:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I wouldn't participate if it was set up, but I'm personally not a big fan of the idea... - 21:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:BF 1942 I do, but before I give it to you, just know that the way damage and such are delivered is ''FUCKING complicated.Everything has its own material file, and each material file has its base damage (when it comes to weapons) affected by a mutliplier when it comes into contact with another material. There are several hundred material files... Anyways, you can use this file, which I got from here (Den explains how it works). There's also this, which puts everything into a table. If you're gonna make some gunboxes/vehicleboxes, make sure to as the source with |source = here, of consultation SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I guess that's one of the things they improved on with BF2. The worse part is that the "Giant Grid o' Death" makes it as simple as it possible... The weapons weren't so bad, but I gave up with vehicles, it's just so fucked up. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ...I really don't know. It's a just blank in my memory. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Rem: BF2 new layout I can take a look at it, and move it maybe more down at the page as you say =) Maxwell123 17:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Woah now, sir... You trying to pull a new Enclave up in this place? 18:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sir, I made sure a back-up copy of me was taken before the Brotherhood cleard out the Raven Rock facility. It may have taken a few Vertibird loads of hard drives, but I was taken out from the facility and installed elsewhere. Nobody yet knows that I will return to bring this country back to its former glory (oh wait, now they will... DAMNIT!). :Ah. I'll have to pay attention to it then. After reading the first chapter, it seems really interesting. I'm surprised you decided to name the Lone Wanderer too. I'm liking that the New Eagles are avenging the Enclave. Now if only there was Enclave Radio still around, lol. 19:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sayin Can't really do much about it :\ I don't know how to make it overlap the Wikia Gaming pics and gallery photos. RE: Well? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) BF3 So how is the alpha trail going are you amazed about the overall gameplay ? tell about what battlelog has to offer so far. Maxwell123 12:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, when it will be over? 22:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: He's only blanked one page. You warned him, but if he does it again, he will be removed. Forever (at least for three days). 23:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collab Really now? I have an IRL friend that goes on those forums, and he's working on a mod as a historian helper. I was thinking of making an account, so I guess I'll make one soon. I'm studying computer sciences now, so I could help with some of the coding (well, once I actually start). I also have a friend that's pretty good with C++ that can maybe help, if he's willing. Anyways, I'll make an account and we'll discuss there. What's your account name? YuriKaslov, I imagine? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :My username is Das schloss. Just made it. I have no idea how anything works on the site, so yeah... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Site Meter Hey what is your viewpoint of my new idea ? you can comment the suggestion here: http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:SiteMeter&t=20110805211626 Maxwell123 18:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: That's not exactly what I meant. I meant changing the template's redirecting (that leads to an unexisting page). This one, more specifically: This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 20:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Aside from that, let's see this: Strike at Karkand 2142 is equal to Strike at Karkand 2007. With equal, I mean ''equal. The only difference may be the icey envoirement, but apart from that, even that river/lake/whatever is lquid. The Flags, are the same, the Strategic Points are the same, so I was planing to put 2142's counter-part relatively next to the BF2 description. How can we do that? This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 20:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. But look at this idea: as both maps have different terrains and descriptions, I'd say to put a Template:Infobox/map for both and both with their description on their caption. I could do that... ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 20:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i mad SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Rem: Stat Boxes Your right some stats boxes arent up to date and should have been reworked, but lack of priority EA is probably not gonna remade them to up to date. Anyway they are ok so people can get somewhat information out of them anyway, and the average bc2 player play to get an overview about the stats of each weapon - not by go to menu and stat boxed. Maxwell123 21:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cut content Hi Yuri. I'm not familiar with the cut content articles, so I'll have a look through them. But if you think that it's a large enough area of scope for a portal, then sure it would be a good idea. - 21:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Working on it It apparently seems that DICE decided to keep everything '''too much' organized, and there is no Objects_client.zip or Objects_server.zip in any folder, and neither there's an Battlefield 2142\mods\bf2142\Archives directory. I may keep looking for it, and in last resort I'll look for them in the other .zip's myself and put all files marked with DELETED in a .ZIP to send to you. Don't worry if I take some time, I'm working on it. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 10:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's Origin's version now, no CD required, but I have no trust problems with you m8, nor if you actually play it :) I may zip it all (the whole ''Electronic Arts\Battlefield 2142 folder) and send it to you? If so, the version I'll send you is 1.51, with all maps from patches plus the expansion. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 15:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::My Mozilla Thunderbird got overflown trying to load the whole file lmao. Wait a sec, I'll send directly through GMail. ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 15:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::GMail can't support more than 25 MB filed for sending in e-mail. My suggestion would now be me giving you temporarily my Origin account with a temporary password and you shall install it (just don't do anything else ^^). What are your ideas? :P ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 15:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not now, try it. ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm gonna create later, ok? I'll swim a bit before twilight, it's still hot in here ;). I'll take care of that later. ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::ARRGH SO CLOSE!!!! :::::I'm about 500 MB above the limit lol! I'm leaving the Battlefield 2142\mods\bf2142\Objects in a separate file. I'll give ya the link in a second ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 19:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Herr they are: :::::*http://www.4shared.com/file/b_mTVbcr/Battlefield_2142__2_.html :::::*http://www.4shared.com/file/qr2fQo4F/Battlefield_2142__3_.html :::::-''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 21:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm breaking my agreement now.....This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 22:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::P.S.-Have you finished downloading? Well it's true, you could take advantage of the folders and all, and even put in the scrapped content and what not, although theoretically you could just play the way I sent lol. I dunno if it has my Origin client registered in it though....but it'd be a good idea. You'd get the same impression as I did when I got Northern Strike and spawned in Bridge at Remagen and you'll get in your face like 2 squads of soldiers with the little company from a couple of Battlewalkers and Goliaths by the horizon.....then you'll know what's awesomeness ;). This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 00:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : You can always see if you can get track of something through the mod tools or something......maybe even the patches deleted most of the cut content in the worst scenario :P ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 17:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : BTW, have you ever looked at the edits this guy made the past week?! : When it came to me, it simply gave me the finger saying "Windows XP only". I mean, I can get dirty way of getting a couple of GB and make a XP there (don't remember the software's name). But what you said about the dude, I agree. It's kind of a reason why I'm so low on mainspace edits, when I don't find a very big number of errors, and either the errors I find are really ''minor, I think "not worth to call everyone's attention through e-mail" and thing like that. About that, the "Minor Edit" check box doesn't make it call everyone by e-mail or anything, does it? This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 17:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Action throttled Wikia is trolling you. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :u mad bro? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I could totally tell you were waiting for me to say that. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Consider yourself lucky! If Arks93 ever randomly came back here... I dunno... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I just don't know how I'd react. Then again, how the hell would he/she react? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL yeah, that wouldn't surprise me, actually. Well in Arks' case, for sure. I've gotta say, though, it'd be interesting to see some of the old admins/bureaucrats come back here, like Cynical and LOL.its.Neotails. And hey, AirbornSoldier (or rather BC Matsuyama) seems to have made some pretty good edits. How'd you know it was him? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Just came to him like that, eh? The message on AwesomeSauce's talk page makes me laugh, honestly. Looks like BC Matsuyama will be another useful user, good to see that AS and you won't be the only ones anymore. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Rem: blotches Yes i noticed it i should take an look into it, wierd that they are so in the game files btw i may know how i resolve this problem, The Dragon Valley loading screen looks like ok right ? Hey wait i can take screens from loading-client and reupload those pictures if you mean that is needed it dosn't take long time eather. Well they are in .dds file format, i converted them to .png Picture Comparision --Maxwell123 23:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Refractor 2 Yeah, it looks good. Do you mind if I make a few changes to it - just in some of the wording and the like...? - 16:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I would suggest adding the content straight to the Refractor 2 page. If you're happy with my changes, which bear in mind the aforementioned suggestion, you can go ahead and add it - 16:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) BFV weapon damage You know, all that damage stuff is affected by multipliers, right? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it isn't that hard if you only pay attention to infantry. That's what I did with the BF1942 weapons. And well, if it isn't done, it just looks ridiculous because the M91/30 does the same damage as the MAT-49, which obviously isn't the case... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I know that. DenKirson identified the multipliers for me here. So basically what you said. But my point is, you're putting in the base damage of the weapons, which, in most cases, is 5, right? Well, in the game, when the M91/30 hits an enemy, it obviously does much more damage than when you shoot a MAT-49 at them. That's why you need to list the multipliers, or else nothing makes sense. take a look at the BF1942 sections of K98 and M1911. They both have a base damage of 5, but eveything makes sense with the multipliers. With that information, people understand why a headshot with the K98 is a one-shot kill, whilst it isn't with the M1911, despite both doing the same base damage; it's because of the multipliers. You have to put the multipliers! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::...that's what I did. You just have to know where to look. And jeez, not all in one go either. I did over the course of a few weeks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I thought you said it'd be difficult? You seem to have done it within an hour or so... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::The BF1942 ones were more varied. Most of them did 5 damage, but some did 7, others 9, and the DP does 6.2. I saw how you were getting frustrated at how every weapon in BFV, except the AK-47 and AKMS, did 5 damage. :::::Oh well, I'm happy you got it done. That's something ''I wanted to do for several months now, but I don't have the tools to do so. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Really? To think... I had that this whole time... Well, still doesn't change the fact that vehicles are almost impossible to decipher. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What about the multipliers? That's what really discouraged me; there were too many! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Some vehicles use multiple materials too. I'm not really sure, but iirc, the Sherman had at least seven different materials on it, each one used for different areas of the vehicle. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Even when there are 30 different vehicles? I mean, some of them are surely equivalent and use the same materials, but others are very different from each other. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Render Tool BfMeshView Im not sure if you know about this tool but it can open BF2 in-game renders like weapons buildings tanks planes etc. take an look at it here: http://fhpubforum.warumdarum.de/index.php?topic=14075.0 http://www.bytehazard.com/bfstuff/bfmeshview/ No problem sir, it take some time to get used to but you may like the tool since it can open some old BF games like BF2 as exsample Maxwell123 23:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey did you find out of the bfmeshview; em you need to find those bundledmesh files and open it =) Maxwell123 15:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well if you go: C:\Program Files\EA Games\Battlefield 2\mods\bf2\Objects_client\Weapons\Handheld\ There you can find those bundlesmesh you need to place them in an folder and open it whit bfmeshview Maxwell123 15:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This is an exsample picture about how BFMeshView is working --Maxwell123 15:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Slovakia. Dhshrh 17:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh chat wont work for meh srry. in a hotel room with a crappy comp. now it's working Enter the chat again, my comp should be working. RE:Spanish These different language wikis just keep coming, don't they? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see ya My little banana. Partially. RE:Dude Well, you seem to have done all there is to it by posting here. So yeah. If you want to make an interlanguage link on a page, you need to write (this example for Spanish) es:article name where "article name" refers to the title of the article on the Spanish wiki. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) new footage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDDfPxF3EFE I think it's legit I think-{user of death 15:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC)} Fgm-48 javelin confirmed Scar-h confirmed and the maps Name caspian sea As expected united states marines versus russian ground forces. So shall we update the wiki with this I'll make the blog post. Ja RE: Ninja'd Y U MAD THO? He's quick, be careful! :D 01:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah stfu It was best to be safe. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :BITCH I TOLD YOU TO STFU. :lol SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 06:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Bfmeshview/Break Just use break in template so the square dosnt show up: And here is an video for the bfmeshview, im sure you can get use for it to extract renders from bf2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS2cTTL_UgQ Maxwell123 16:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey im looking forward for the M1 Garand in WW2 Mod hopefully you take the screen soon™ Maxwell123 20:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Well in bf2 you should be able to activate textures, you need first select perferances, then choose the folder where you put those models in, what i first meant was that if you can take an screen of the M1 like you did whit the thompson. Maxwell123 22:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuri Did you hear that? Death to the false emperor! 11:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) re:2 things ja I do I've made hueys and a g69 in there I would like to play with you. Also the one in the red skirt is konata from lucky star the other is haruhi suzumiya from the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya reason why:there by the same voice actors Japanese is aya hirano and english dub. Also lucky star makes a lot of reference to tmohs just to clear it up--slopijoe }}